When a user selects one from a plurality of functions that can be implemented by a combination of a plurality of devices on a network and an image processing apparatus, a technology known in the prior art selects, from the plurality of devices on the network, a device to be combined with the image processing apparatus to implement the selected function and controls communication with the selected device.